


goodbye to the world i knew

by tearadvocate36



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Porter Robinson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Back Pain, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Goodbye to a World, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Porter Robinson Song, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, RPF, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read tags, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, This is my way of dealing with trauma. Don’t like Don’t read, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Touching, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trapped, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, im so sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearadvocate36/pseuds/tearadvocate36
Summary: TW - read the tags**this is a purely fictional work. i do not know any of the characters in this story in real life. this is also a purely venting fic. if you don’t like, don’t read**porter was supposed to be home at 4pm. instead, he’s stuck in a wall and getting his back blown.•••
Relationships: Porter Robinson/Unnamed Male
Kudos: 6





	goodbye to the world i knew

**Author's Note:**

> includes  
> • trans male character  
> • r*pe / noncon  
> • dark themes  
> • transphobia
> 
> don’t like, don’t read

porter robinson was supposed to be back by 4:00 pm.  
*  
*

“no!” porter grumbled, thinking to himself “oh my god, this can’t be happening”. he whined as he fidgeted further. there was no use, he was completely stuck in this fence. he couldn’t even touch at his phone, which was just inches away. his breath drew in as he strained further to grab it, but he wheezed out as it was just out of reach. the alley was quiet, nobody would hear him or try to help him. porter’s breaths started to become sharper, not to mention his head seared with dizziness. 

“god! n-no!! f-fuck!” porter swore briefly, once again trying to shake himself out of the trap, but there was no use. he was definitely stuck, the hope that somebody would find him and help him was slowly fissling away. 

it had been a good plan, definitely an easier way to get home. porter had stumbled across the alleyway behind his apartment after going out to the shop. the fence that was connecting the alley and the buildings had a perfectly gaping hole that he surely figured he could fit through. before he made his decision to climb in, he shone his phone light down at the hole to make sure nothing could cut his new sweater. 

well, he’d managed to get his upper body through with no problem, there was nary a stain on his new clothes, in fact, his torso felt cozy enough. the downside was his skirt had started to drag him back. his grab for something was where it went wrong, as he pulled on what he assumed was the back end of the fence.

he barely had enough time to realize what he had done. the unknown object he had been holding crumbled down, bringing several other parts of the fence down as well. the shake of the crash made him drop his phone as well. the device lay on the ground, the battery draining quickly. 

the crash also made assorted boxes and bricks drop around the hole where porter intended to climb through. he didn’t even have time to react further, before he found himself completely trapped, one half of him facing his own apartment, and the other in the unknown field where he had snuck in. 

“what did i do? oh...i hope i can get home soon...rika will be wondering where i am…” he let out a squeal as a sharp object rubbed against him, the fear of cutting himself only made his heart beat more erratically. 

he coughed, trying to eye somebody or something to help him. the shivering of his legs only furthered when the sun started to set, and his nearly bare legs were exposed.

“i guess..when the workers come they can help me…but that’ll be in a few hours…” he whimpered, still a bit grateful that he didn’t have to go out drinking with his friends. however, this wasn’t an ideal situation to be in either. 

his eyes were fluttering shut when he suddenly heard a voice coming from behind him, where his legs were. 

“is somebody there? please help me! i’m stuck!” porter shouted, his voice sounding distant in his own ears. 

“hm? what’s here?” an amused voice comes from behind him, making him uneasy. the voice sounded cold, maybe from an older man. “didn’t think i’d find a gloryhole like this in my pissing spot…”

“i’m so sorry! i want to let you have your spot...i can leave, just please help m—“ porter squeaks as the man’s hands grabbed on his skirt, rubbing into his ass roughly. 

“oh...p-please don’t do that sir…” porter gulped, only making the man chuckle. that alone made porter feel scared already. “sir? it’s been a while since a slut’s called me that.” he paused before slapping across his ass roughly. “no! please don’t do that!” the man didn’t seem to care, as he only bellowed out again. 

“i’m so sorry! please get me out of h-here…” porter was basically begging at this point, already feeling tears in his eyes along with the burn on his ass. he wished he was anywhere else besides here, he’d rather be with rika in bed then...whatever he was doing now.

“oh, of course, i’ll help you out” porter smiled, opening his mouth to tell him how to help, but he was interrupted. “but, first, we should have fun.”

“wait, wait, what? what are you doing? i-i-i really don’t want this!” porter’s cries were useless, the man behind him had already started to pull off his skirt and pull aside his tight fitting garments, only making him scream out profusely again. 

“i think it’s obvious, i’m going to fuck you. you’re not even a man, but you’ll do…” his tone made it sound like it was completely normal to be doing what he just did. he swallowed his fear, but his heart panged. he’d barely came out to his own friends, and being so casually misgendered only made him more scared. 

“please don’t say those things! you c-can just l-lift those planks off...please…” his legs became weaker than ever when the man grabbed on them. “please don’t do this! please just help me!”

the unzipping of the other’s pants made porter gasp, before he heard the voice in his ears “apologize for talking back to me, slut.” he let go of his death grip on the smaller. 

“you will let me go? right?” porter thought of saying it, but he stopped himself as a new thought entered his head. his stomach turned and he nearly vomited from how panicked he was. surely he was just going to touch him a bit, then let him leave? or would he…?

“answer me! i know you can hear me!” when porter still remained silent, he grumbled before whispering “this will get you talking….” he ran his fingers through the hair on his pubic area, before rubbing harshly on the bump below. he nearly started screaming, but just decided to apologize. it didn’t feel nice at all.

"i'm sorry, sir!" porter panicked, “i'm sorry for, for talking back, sir!"

“fuck, that’s more like it.” the man dropped his fingers off of porter’s clit, to his relief. “here, i’ll even use some lube when i fuck you.”

“w-what? t-thanks?” porter started crying again, hating the man for doing this and hating himself for being so weak. “oh yeah, yeah, anytime. i’m sure that you’ll love this…” the man poured the liquid, which seemingly came out of nowhere on the completely dry lower half of him. the coolness almost made him cry out. 

porter bit down on his lips, trying to stay calm as he comprehended what was about to happen, that he was about to be raped. settling on how to get through this was all he wanted to think of. 

“make sure to...tell me if this would hurt…” the man mocked him as he shoved his fingers deeply inside porter’s tightness. he didn’t even have time to scream how awful it felt, but the man responded before him. “god, you’re sucking me in so well, you fucking slut. can’t wait to fuck you harder.” that was the warning he got before another digit slid inside him. 

he could feel every movement of the fingers inside him, how they spread him open with so little ease. nobody except for his doctor had ever been this deep into him. 

“that’s good, that’s good. you’re taking me so well…” he slid out his fingers from porter, which made him sigh in relief. to his horror, something else replaced the fingers. “take a deep breath, slut. you’ll need it.” 

“i-“ he shortly ran out of energy, he wanted him to stop, but nothing he would do would make him listen to anything he said, everything he was thinking slipped away, because he had to think of the pain that the dick in his privates was causing him. 

he thought that the spanking was the worst thing that would happen to him tonight. it wasn’t nearly as bad as the feeling of getting filled up by a random stranger. even though he had no idea how big he actually was, it felt like a large glue stick was being forcefully shoved up him. 

“yeah, i bet you love this…” he must have taken the utter speechlessness of potter as praise in some twisted way. “it’s nothing like anybody else could give you, don’t see how you could satisfy any girl with...hah, whatever you have.” the man started thrusting, the lube clearly not strong enough. he could feel the length inside him beat him, providing a burning feeling inside of him that made him feel like vomiting. 

“i’ve missed something like this, god this feeling is unbeatable….” the hisses from above didn’t faze him, but when the man leaned in to fully fuck against him that’s when he felt like snapping. the squelching noises were disgusting to him, all he wanted was to cover his ears. however, his arms felt dead, all he could do is just hold on for dear life and hope that he wouldn’t die. 

“nothing beats such good pussy like this...you hear that?” he paused. “your fucking pussy feels so good around my cock…” both of them had wildly different breathing, the stronger’s breath was hard and short, but porter was trying to slowly take in as much air as he could without choking. the man above him was certainly close to his orgasm, unlike porter, whose body didn’t feel aroused in the slightest. 

“let this be over soon...please”. porter prayed to whoever would listen, his actual voice was probably raw and broken at this point, he just wanted to cry. 

the burning in his guts started to ease as he slowed down, but at the cost of what seemed with boiling cum being poured in him. he didn’t want to think about how he would get it out. 

the man sourly laughed as he muttered “too bad i’m not younger. i could have taken your slutty tranny ass company for a bit longer…” his tone was cold, he didn’t care that he had said the awful things that he just spoke. 

“now what…?” porter had assumed that nothing would surprise him anymore after this, but the curved shape of the object that was inserted into his ass only reminded him of an assplug, forcefully trapping the come inside of him, there wasn’t any way to remove it. 

“that’s good…” he smacked the redness that he had inflicted, making porter finally let out the loudest scream, he didn’t even feel human at this point. “i’m sure some of my friends would love to take care of you later…”

the man’s laugh rang against his ears as he trudged away, leaving him completely filled to the absolute brim with a random strangers come, complete with a probably filthy plug shoved inside him. he didn’t have the strength to push it out of the parts he’d tried to forget about as he had began transitioning. he wished that there was just somebody who would help him. however, the night had completely fallen on him, leaving him with no choice but to just stay there until he either regained whatever strength he could or any other person found him.

“porter!” 

riku’s scream was enough for him to hold on for at least another moment. 

1930 Words


End file.
